Encre et magie
by reborn77184
Summary: Harry est un tatoueur sous le règne du Seigneur des ténèbres, Tom voulait juste passer inaperçu pour une grosse pièce.
1. Chapter 1

La main du tatoueur dansait sur la feuille de papier. Les traits étaient précis, pas un était en trop, superflu. Chaque courbe était à sa place. Il en avait déjà fait des carpes koi auparavant, il n'avait donc aucune hésitation quant à la manière de faire.

À ses côtés, sa camarade de dessin s'activait elle aussi pour satisfaire au mieux sa dernière cliente. Un très fin bracelet fait de perles en noir et blanc, exactement sa spécialité. Hermione Granger jeta un œil sur la carpe de son collègue de travail et sourit doucement, il était tellement concentré dans son travail qu'il n'avait pas pris de pause depuis 9h ce matin.

-Harry, tu veux venir manger avec Ron ? Je vous offre le Japonais.

-Il est quelle heure Mione ? Demanda ledit « Harry ».

-13h30. Allez, lâche ce crayon ou tu vas faire un trou dans la feuille.

Des rires venus du sous sol les coupèrent dans leur discussion. Deux filles en sortirent, celle de gauche, la brune, lâcha :

-J'étais persuadée que tu ne le ferais pas, et recommença à rire.

L'autre regarda sans gêne sa poitrine sous son T-shirt et lui répondit :

-N'oublie pas de me payer mon milkshake vanille agrémenté de chantilly.

-Pas moyen que j'oublie ça, le téton sérieusement ? Ça t'a pas fais mal ?

-On va dire que le beau pierceur m'a changé les idées, lui sourit la blonde.

Elles continuèrent leur discussion sur la « classe » du pierceur et sur sa « barbe super bien taillée ». Quand elles passèrent devant Harry et Hermione, elles n'oublièrent pas de les saluer et sortirent du salon toutes excitées.

-On dirait que la beauté de Ron a encore fait des siennes, dit la châtain.

Ils s'entre regardèrent et pouffèrent à leur tour.

-On va manger ? Dit Ron en montant les marches pour arriver au niveau de ses deux collègues.

-C'est ce que j'avais proposé à Harry il y a une minute, je vous offre le japonais, ça te dis ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-On va à celui à volonté hein ? S'assura le pierceur.

-Oui morfale.

-C'est d'accord, je fume ma clope et on y va ! Dit Ron.

-Je te rejoins, je vais chercher mon briquet, ajouta Harry en se dirigeant vers le porte manteau.

-C'est pas bien les garçons, rappelez moi pourquoi vous fumez déjà ?

-Ça attire les filles à ce qu'il paraît, dit le Weasley.

-Ça donne les dents jaunes et puer de la bouche, en quoi cette chose chimique peut-elle attirer qui que ce soit ?

Ron lui fit un sourire en coin, leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du shop.

Hermione souffla, regarda sur son portable si elle n'avait pas reçu de SMS. Le nom de son petit copain apparu en notification avec comme message « Tu rentres vers quelle heure ce soir ? », elle tapa rapidement « 20h », suivit d'un « Je t'aime ». Deux secondes plus tard, son smartphone vibra. Elle lu « Je t'aime aussi », sourit et rangea son portable dans sa poche arrière.

-Encore Viktor ? Demanda Harry, une cigarette à la bouche, prête à être enflammée.

-C'est mon fiancé, j'ai bien le droit de sourire quand il m'envoie un message non, rougit Hermione.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire Herrrmione.

Elle voulu le taper mais il était déjà dehors avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire. Lui et Ron aimaient bien embêter le couple sur la manière dont le joueur de quidditch prononçait le nom de sa future femme quand ils se sont connus.

« Mais bon, c'est pour ça que je les aimes non ? », se dit-elle.

Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs première année à Poudlard, l'une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie du monde. Hermione venait d'une grande famille de sang pur française, sa famille avait décidée de déménager en Angleterre pour qu'elle puisse suivre le cursus des anglais car ils adhéraient aux projets de lois du tout nouveau premier ministre : Lord Voldemort. La petite Hermione avait toujours connu la magie noire puisque sa famille la pratiquait à la vue de tous.

La bataille avait été sans merci entre le seigneur des ténèbres et Albus Dumbledore, ce fut finalement le premier qui gagna le soir du 31 octobre 1981. Les trois jeunes avaient environ un an et demi à cette époque.

À son arrivée au pouvoir, les nés moldus et quelques sang-mêlés furent tout simplement tués pour « préserver la magie ». Les traîtres à leurs sang purent se racheter comme l'ont fait la famille de Ron. Les Weasley étaient en effet des sang-purs mais avaient choisit la lumière. Ils durent se plier aux ordres de Voldemort et furent gracié. Trop jeune pour avoir vraiment connu ce qu'était la lumière, Ron ne connaissait qu'une seule manière de faire de la magie, celle où il faut se donner corps et âme pour l'invoquer.

Harry quant à lui, vécu une expérience bien différente. Ses parents, James et Lily Potter furent assassinés pendant une bataille. Voldemort décida de le donner au couple Lestrange. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il avait été élevé en tant que sang-pur, en digne héritier des plus puissants lieutenants du Lord. Il avait apprit à admirer le premier ministre et à plier l'échine à chacun de ses passages. Il ne se forçait pas dans ces moments là. C'était naturel. Il l'avait après tout sauvé d'une famille de la lumière, une famille de faible pour qu'il grandisse sereinement dans une grande famille.

Ils s'étaient donc connu à Poudlard, dans le train pour être plus exacte. Chacun expliquant aux autres ce à quoi ils s'attendaient à voir dans le château. Hermione leur cloua le bec à tous les deux grâce à son savoir. Ils étaient d'accord sur un point : s'ils se retrouvaient à Gryffondor, ils étaient sûr d'être très mal vu par les autres. C'était un peu la maison où personne ne voulait aller. Il était impensable pour eux d'y tomber.

Merlin soit loué, la magie semblait les avoir entendu. Hermione se retrouva à Serdaigle tandis que Ron et Harry prirent place à la table des Serpentard.

Les années passèrent vite pour le trio. Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient grincé des dents quand ils avaient appris que leur fils côtoyait un Weasley, mais ils avaient aussi vite comprit que Ron avait énormément d'ambitions. Il avait certes des résultats moyens à ses devoirs ou examens, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'exceller en défense contre les forces du mal. Il aurait fait un parfait auror si Voldemort n'avait pas vaincu des années auparavant.

Ils avaient tous les trois été marqué à leur 17 ans, rendant fière leurs parents respectifs. Ils choisirent chacun un métier différent. Hermione se dirigea vers la médecine, Ron devint un mangemort très estimé, répondant à tous les appels du Lord pour une bataille. Il monta rapidement en grade. Et enfin, Harry. Lui ne voulait pas combattre. Pas qu'il n'en était pas capable, loin de là, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il faisait donc de la reconnaissance, tâtant le terrain à la place de son maître... un espion en somme.

Chacun était très fier de servir le Lord à leur manière. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu sous sa véritable forme. Il abordait un visage mi-humain, mi-serpent qui, il fallait l'avouer, intimidait pas mal. Malgré le fait que ses parents soient le couple Lestrange, Harry n'avait presque jamais vu son maître de près. La dernière fois était i ans lors de leur marquage.

Quand ils n'étaient pas au travail, lors de leurs journées de repos, leur premier réflexe était d'aller dans leur salon de tatouage qu'ils avaient ouvert quelques années auparavant. Il se trouvait dans l'allée des embrumes, il était difficile d'y accéder,aussi, seuls les mangemorts haut placés en avaient connaissance.

Malgré le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient voir les moldus en peinture, ils devaient avouer que leur technique de tatouage était plutôt bonne. Il y avait donc deux styles. Celui « à la moldu » qui avait une encre et une aiguille basique, qui ne bougeait pas et celui « à la sorcier » qui avait une encre et aiguille spéciales et qui pouvait bouger sur l'ensemble du corps.

Ils s'étaient trouvés cette passion à Poudlard, et depuis, ça ne les avaient plus quitté. Ron était pierceur, Hermione tatoueuse avec comme spécialité les motifs fins, précis, quant à Harry il n'avait pas vraiment de spécialité, ça pouvait aller d'une pin-up à du traditionnel japonais, en noir et blanc ou en couleur.

Ils étaient à présent en train de manger quand Hermione reçu un patronus de sa cadre de santé, sa chef, lui demandant de venir rapidement car ils avaient besoin de ses connaissance pour une hémorragie plutôt coriace sur un mangemort qui revenait de mission. La jeune fille s'excusa et transplana vers St Mangouste.

Les deux jeunes hommes terminèrent leur repas puis repartirent au shop tranquillement.

30 minutes après la réouverture, un client entra.

-Bonjour, dit Harry avant de lever ses yeux de sa carpe.

Ce qu'il vit le figea. Là devant lui, se tenait un homme de presque 30 ans, magnifique, les cheveux de jais, la peau très claire et les yeux marrons. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il s'en serait souvenu dans le cas contraire.

-Bonjour, fit l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Demanda le tatoueur.

-Un tatouage sur tout le haut du dos.

-D'accord, vous avez un modèle ou vous voulez que je le fasse moi-même ?

-Je voudrais un corbeau, les ailes déployées qui seraient au niveau des omoplates.

Harry nota les informations sur un bout de papier. Le rouge lui montait aux joues, il ne devait pas regarder l'homme dans les yeux, ce serait sa perte.

-OK, vous préférez magique ou non-magique?

-Magique.

-D'accord, je vais juste voir la taille de votre dos et vérifier que je pourrais utiliser l'encre spéciale sur l'ensemble de la zone. Pouvez vous vous mettre torse nu ?

Le client hocha la tête, avec la chaleur qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, il ne portait qu'un T-shirt noir à manche courte assez serré, ainsi qu'un jogging noir. Ce n'était pas les habits les plus classes, mais sur lui ça rendait plutôt bien.

Le client enleva donc son haut, laissant apercevoir un corps finement musclé, sans défaut. Harry savait qu'il était en train de rougir. Pourtant il en avait vu des peaux nues, on lui avait même demandé une fois de tatouer le pubis d'une fille.

Mais là c'était différent. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui paraissait irréel si vous lui demandez son avis.

Harry reprit contenance quand l'homme lui tourna le dos. Harry posa ses mains là où devrait se trouver le futur oiseau.

-De là jusqu'à là ? Dit il en traçant une ligne horizontale imaginaire juste en dessous de la nuque.

-Oui.

« Hum, pas bavard », remarqua le plus jeune. Mais il continua :

-Je vais poser mes mains pour voir s'il sera possible d'utiliser l'encre spéciale partout.

-D'accord.

Harry le fit donc, il concentra sa magie sur ses paumes et les balada sur le haut du dos. Rien à signaler.

-Tout est bon, vous pouvez vous rhabiller, Monsieur... ?

-Riddle, Tom Riddle.

-Monsieur Riddle donc. J'attaque tout de suite votre corbeau, je vous laisse revenir demain dans la matinée pour que vous puissiez me dire si ça vous convient ou non et commencer le tatouage. Je vais avoir besoin de plusieurs séances pour le terminer.

-Très bien, je vous fais confiance.

Le Riddle fit un micro sourire et Harry détourna le regard.

-Pour le prix je dirais 680£, c'est une assez grosse pièce et l'encre et le matériel coûte plutôt cher.

-Pas de problème, je vous paye maintenant ?

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout me donn-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tom sortit une liasse de billets de 100£ de sa poche. Il fit un rapide calcule et lui donna 7 billets. Harry les prit et lui rendit 20£.

-À demain donc, dit Riddle

-Oui, à demain !

L'homme repartit les mains dans les poches sans un regard en arrière. Et heureusement sinon il aurait vu les yeux remplit d'envie de son futur tatoueur.

-Harry est amoureux, Harry est amoureux, Harry-

-Tait toi Ronald, il est juste carrément à mon goût.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Et le niffleur met le chocolat dans le papier alu.

-Chut, je dois me concentrer

Ron éclata de rire et alla fumer une cigarette à l'extérieur.

Tom Marvolo Riddle transplana dans son bureau. Seul le silence l'accueillit, parfait. Sa rencontre avec le jeune tatoueur ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent à son grand malheur.

C'était pas prévu, du tout même. Il n'avait jamais fait de tatouage de sa vie mais son envie d'en faire un l'avait prit d'un coup la semaine passée. Il n'avait pas eut à faire beaucoup de recherche cependant, la célébrité du jeune homme n'était plus à faire, du moins pour les mangemorts hauts placés. Comme Bellatrix Lestrange par exemple. Il l'avait entendu au détour d'un couloir parler avec son mari des « tatouages magnifique qu'il faisait ». Qui était ce « Il » ? Il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Mais si ce couple en parlait avec du respect c'était qu'il en valait la peine.

Tom n'avait cependant pas prévu de se retrouver avec un jeune homme de même pas 25 ans, aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude comme il en avait rarement vu dans sa vie. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, cachant son front et il portait des lunettes rondes.

Une beauté tout simplement.

Voldemort avait choisit de s'y rendre « en civil » afin de ne pas être reconnu, très peu de personne connaissaient sa véritable forme, son premier cercle en fait partit.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite, Tom se rendit au salon vers 10h, il y trouva son tatoueur parlant avec un client. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé près de l'entrée.

-Hydratez le 3 fois par jour avec une pommade grasse mais pas en couche épaisse, pas de piscine, mer ou bain pendant 3 semaines ni de soleil. Quand vous prendrez votre douche, assurez vous bien que le savon soit pH neutre, pour le séchage il vous faudra tapoter tout doucement dessus avec une serviette propre.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup !

-Pas de quoi, à la prochaine.

Le client sortit avec un « bonjour » adressé à Tom qui inclina la tête en retour. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Harry lui sourit directement.

-Ah Tom, votre projet est prêt, dit-il en sortant une grande feuille d'un dossier. Comment le trouvez vous ?

On n'y voyait que les contours et quelques traits de-ci de-là mais Tom devait avouer que c'était un beau dessin. Il y avait cependant un « mais ».

-C'est ce que je voulais oui, je ne vois cependant pas les plumes.

-Oh, je vais les dessiner à même la peau avec un feutre spécial. Ça rendra mieux.

-Je vois.

-Vous êtes prêt ?

-Allons y, fit Tom avec un micro sourire.

Harry le conduisit jusqu'à la table, cette fois-ci, Tom portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir classique. Il enleva la chemise devant un Harry qui essaya de reprendre contenance et de ne pas regarder en installant le matériel, se désinfectant les mains, mettant du papier en grande quantité sur sa petite table à lui. Niveau couleur il y avait le noir et le blanc, pas trop de prise de tête donc.

-OK, mettez vous dos à moi que je colle le stencil.

Tom obéit et Harry colla doucement la feuille, appuya bien fort et la décolla, ne laissant que les contours violets sur le dos de son client.

-Vous pouvez regarder dans le miroir pour me dire si ça vous convient ?

Sans un mot, Tom prit le miroir que lui tendait Harry et y regarda son dos à travers. Oui, c'était ça.

-Parfait.

-Je vais juste tracer les plumes à main levée.

Concentré, Harry ne dit plus rien le temps d'achever son œuvre. 10 minutes plus tard il rendit le miroir au client. Ce dernier fit juste un hochement de tête.

-Je vous laisse vous allonger sur le ventre dans ce cas, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Sourire qui fut rendu la seconde suivante au grand plaisir du jeune homme.

Après quelques vérifications sur le bon fonctionnement de ses appareils, le Lestrange fut fin prêt à commencer. Il avait juste une dernière question :

-Ça vous dérange si je mets de la musique ?

-Non, je n'écoute pas beaucoup de musique, ce sera l'occasion de découvrir.

Harry, avec un informulé, mit la lecture en aléatoire. _Natural_ de Imagine Dragons, parfait.

-C'est partit, je commence, prévint-il.

Les musiques s'enchaînèrent sans que le tatoueur s'en rende compte, concentré comme il était sur le dos de la personne la plus puissante de Grande-Bretagne. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

-Vous faites ça depuis longtemps ? Finit par demander Tom.

-Ça ?

-Les tatouages je veux dire.

-Oh.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-De manière professionnelle, j'ai commencé à 18 ans, ça fait donc 4 ans. Mais je m'entraînais sur mes camarades à Poudlard depuis mes 13 ans environ.

Harry ne le vit pas, mais il avait réussi à faire rire le Seigneur des ténèbres qui s'imaginait bien ce que ça pouvait donner.

-Et vous ne faites que ça ? Demanda ledit Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Je fais de la reconnaissance de terrain et j'espionne pour le Lord sinon. Quand je n'ai pas de mission je tatoue, c'est la même chose pour mes deux collègues.

En parlant de « collègues », la sonnette accrochée à la porte tinta signe quelle venait d'être ouverte.

-Salut, dit Harry en relevant la tête pour voir qui c'était.

-Hey, fit Hermione. Ron fume une cigarette sur le palier et il arrive. Bonjour, dit elle au client.

Il lui rendit la politesse par un signe de la tête.

-Tu as un rendez-vous ? Demanda Harry tout en tatouant.

-Oui, Pansy doit venir pour 11h, dans 5 minutes donc.

-OK.

Hermione passa à côté d'eux pour poser ses affaires dans un coin. Elle regarda le travail de son collègue et ami.

-Oh, grosse pièce ! C'est votre premier ?

-Oui, sourit en coin Tom.

-Bonne chance alo-

Le tintement de la clochette la coupa. Sa cliente était arrivée.

-Salut Hermione, salut Harry.

-Salut, firent les deux.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey !_

_Juste pour vous prévenir que dans ce chapitre, je vais énoncer des chansons qui n'étaient pas encore sorties dans les années 90. Faut pas s'inquiéter, c'est juste moi qui voulais vous faire découvrir ce que j'aime écouter._

_Ah oui, information importante aussi, cette fic ne sera pas longue, je sais pas combien de chapitre au total il y aura mais voilà. Ne vous attendez pas à 20 chapitres car il y aura 0,1% de chance pour que ça arrive._

_Je poste aussi certaines de mes fic sur AO3 sous le nom de NoixHowl22547 (c'était mon identifiant sur l'ancien Pottermore) et j'ai eu un commentaire anglais qui me demandais de traduire ma fic Au Mangemort (Bellamione) en anglais. Donc si quelqu'un d'aussi courageux que Godric et qui aime ce pairing serait intéressé... _

_Encore merci pour vos retours, je sais que je ne réponds pas aux commentaires directement mais sachez que chacun d'entre eux me fait chaud au cœur, et j'en ai bien besoin par ces temps froids (dépression saisonnière et dépression tout court tu connais)._

_Bref._

_BONNE ANNÉE A VOUS et une bonne santé (mentale ou physique) !_

La chanson _Blood red sandman_ de Lordi passa, puis _Send me an angel_ de Scorpions, la très connue _Another brick in the wall_ de Pink Floyd, _Who is it_ du célèbre Michael Jackson... Harry était à deux doigts de bouger au même rythme que la musique. Il se contenta cependant de chantonner quand l'envie le prenait.

Son client ne disait rien, il était à présent 12h30, presque tous les contours avaient été faits et Tom n'avait pas bronché une seule seconde. Même quand il était passé sur la colonne vertébrale avec sa terrible aiguille.

« Si ça se trouve il dort », pensa Harry.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Pansy qui blablatait avec Hermione à trois mètres d'eux. Pas que ça le gênait hein, c'était juste pas courant qu'une cliente soit à deux doigts de se marrer pendant qu'on enfonçait des aiguilles dans sa peau au niveau poignet. Pas net cette fille.

Ça y est, le tatoueur avait finit les contours. Il se redressa et nettoya le début de tatouage.

-Vous voulez faire une pause, manger quelque chose ? Dit-il à Tom tandis que les filles chantaient à voix basse le refrain de _Shameless_ d'un certain The Weeknd.

Ah vraiment, mettez deux filles ensemble et voyez ce que ça donne.

-Je veux bien oui, répondit Tom en se redressant. Il restera combien d'heure en tout ?

-Encore 13h je pense. On s'arrêtera vers 15h pour aujourd'hui et on fera la même chose demain si vous voulez.

-D'accord, dit le plus âgé.

Temps d'arrêt, la chanson changea. Du Français cette fois. Vous savez, cette langue belle, magnifique, mélodieuse...

-_Laisse moi zoom zoom zang__  
__Dans ta Benz Benz Benz__  
__Gal', quand tu te pointe ton bumpa__  
__Ça me rends dingue dingue dingue__  
__Laisse moi zoom zoom zang__  
__Dans ta Benz Benz Benz__  
__Gal', quand tu te pointe ton bumpa__  
__Ça me rends dingue dingue dingue..._

Bon pas vraiment mélodieuse en fait. Les deux hommes regardaient d'un air moitié ébahit, moitié amusé, Hermione taper son meilleur rap. Tom et Pansy ne connaissaient pas ce morceau, bon anglais qu'ils étaient, Harry quant à lui, était habitué aux excentricités de son amie. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de pouffer de rire à chaque fois que la jeune femme, sang-pur, venant de la famille sorcière la plus riche de France, première à Poudlard, infirmière accomplie, se lâchait de la sorte.

Bonne ambiance donc.

-Je peux voir ? Demanda Hermione à Tom quand elle eut fini son couplet.

Ledit Tom ne répondit pas mais se mit dos aux jeunes femmes.

-J'adhère, fit la Française. Oui Harry, tu peux avoir ce sourire idiot, tu le mérite, le taquina-t-elle.

-Merci Mione. Comment le trouvez-vous ? Dit-il à Tom qui l'observait via un miroir qu'il avait invoqué.

-Parfait, c'est ce que je voulais.

-Super, on reprend dans 45 minutes ?

Le client hocha la tête, regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et alla s'asseoir dans un des canapés à l'entrée, normalement réservés aux accompagnateurs. Bien sûr, il ne s'appuya pas contre le dossier pour ne pas ruiner le travail du tatoueur. Tom n'avait pas faim cependant, il observait les dessins accrochés au mur magicalement.

-Ce sont ce que qu'on appel des « flashs », expliqua Harry qui sirotait un café glacé à la paille.

Le tatoueur venait de rentrer dans son salon après sa pause clope, il avait dû aller s'acheter la boisson juste après.

-Des flashs ? répéta le Lord.

-Oui, on fait des dessins, le client choisit celui qui lui plait, il y a juste le prix qui varie en fonction de l'endroit, de la taille et s'il est magique ou non.

Tom hocha la tête et retourna à la contemplation des futures œuvres. Il y avait de tout. Des femmes d'un style vintage, des serpents, un… animal jaune aux joues rondes et rouges vives, aux oreilles noires pointues et à la queue en forme d'éclair… Ah.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? Demanda quand même Tom en pointant du doigt la créature.

-Ça c'est un Pikachu, fit Harry fier de sa mascotte.

Le tatoueur tourna la tête vers son client, il s'attendait à un sourire ou quelque chose comme ça mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut un sourcil élégamment redressé. Il n'était donc pas tombé sur un rigolo.

« Ça lui donne un certain charme », se consentit à penser Harry.

-C'est un animal dans un dessin animé moldu, ajouta-t-il.

-Un animal ?

-Oui, de base c'est une souris.

-Je vois, vous en connaissez des choses sur ces moldus, dit Tom l'air de rien.

« Oh, il veut me tester ? Peut-être est-t-il envoyé par le Lord ?», se dit l'artiste.

-Il faut bien s'adapter à la clientèle, commença avec prudence Harry. Et j'ai une passion féroce pour les éclairs depuis tout petit, pas moyen de savoir pourquoi.

Une seconde de flottement avant que le client perde son sérieux pour laisser place à un sourire. Harry eut même droit à un rire. Petit, certes, mais franc.

-Et pour ce qui est des musiques ? Demanda Tom en tournant carrément son buste vers son tatoueur, le coude gauche en appui sur le haut du dossier du canapé.

Harry déglutit. Il pouvait faire un serment inviolable, jamais, au grand jamais il ne matait ses clients. Il était un professionnel avant tout. Mais là c'était autre chose. L'homme en face de lui ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. De ce qu'il lui faisait plutôt. Mais il se ressaisit et dit avec toute la conviction du monde :

-Les moldus ne nous dépassent que dans un seul domaine : la musique. J'aime la faire connaître à mes clients.

Une fois encore, Harry eut un hochement de tête comme réponse.

-Vous voulez peut-être écouter un genre en particulier pour le reste de la séance ? Demanda le tatoueur. J'ai du rap, du metal, du burlesque, du-

-Mettez ce que vous voulez, le coupa Tom.

-C'est noté, on reprend ?

Les heures passèrent, Hermione eut rapidement finit avec le bracelet de Pansy qui s'était émerveillée pendant 10 bonnes minutes quand Hermione avait posé le sort final afin que l'encre se déplace sur la peau et suive les mouvements de la jeune mangemort comme le ferait un vrai bracelet.

Hermione était aux anges, elle adorait observer les réaction de ses clients, tout particulièrement des comme ça. Après avoir payé, Pansy s'en alla non sans les remercier tous les deux et leur demander de passer le bonjour à Ron.

-Pas de soucis Pansy, rentre bien ! Dit Harry en levant les yeux vers elle.

Hermione rangea les gallions dans une boîte qui semblait sans fin et alla nettoyer et ranger son matériel. Une fois cela fait, elle alla dire au revoir à Ron, transmettant le message de Pansy en même temps. Quand elle remonta, elle prit ses affaires laissées dans un coin, embrassa la joue d'Harry, salua Tom qui en fit de même et quitta le salon.

Il était 13h30, _Take it off _de Kesha passait en fond sonore mais Harry s'en fichait pas mal, il était moitié-concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et, pour l'autre moitié il hésitait à poser des question à son client. Ça ne se faisait pas d'habitude, c'était pas très pro, mais il avait rarement eut un aussi gros coup de cœur pour un homme.

Ce n'était que physique, bien sûr, il ne le connaissait pas personnellement et ne pouvait rien dire sur sa personnalité, mais ça ne pouvait pas être un connard avec une tête pareille, pas vrai ? Ou peut être que si, finalement. C'était pas rare que les belles personnes prennent la grosse tête. Voyez son cousin Draco par exemple. Malgré son air de fouine, il était en ligne de mire de beaucoup de jeunes gens et, vous pouvez le croire, il en jouait énormément.

Oh, il avait changé depuis Poudlard, mais ça restait un crétin de première classe qui n'hésitait pas à jouer avec son physique auprès des filles. Mais Harry savait son secret. Il était attiré par une certaine Astoria de la famille Greengrass, une très belle fille, Harry devait l'avouer, très polie, bien sur elle. Sûr qu'Harry aurait aussi eut des vues sur elle s'il n'était pas gay. Le problème entre Astoria et le crétin, c'était que la sang-pur ne pouvait le voir en peinture. Vous voyez le mythe de Daphné et Apollon ? Bah voilà, sauf que la jeune femme n'avait aucun moyen de se changer en laurier.

Pauvre elle.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne savait pas comment entamer une conversation avec Tom. « Vous avez quel âge ? », ça vous regarde ? , « vous étiez dans quelle maison ? », ce n'est pas vos affaires, « Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? », bah je travail pour le Seigneu-.

Attendez. Stop. Pause. Harry l'avait vu torse nu, là, pas de soucis. Mais il n'avait vu aucune marque des ténèbres. Ou peut être qu'il était tellement habitué à en voir qu'il n'avait pas fait attention mais...

Juste pour être sûr, il fit semblant de s'étirer et regarda les avants bras de son client. Rien. « Aller Harry, tu peux le faire », se motiva-t-il.

-Et... Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Dit le tatoueur en piochant de l'encre noire dans le récipient minuscule sur son chariot pour se donner contenance.

-Comme vous, répondit Tom. J'espionne pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je vois... marmonna Harry. Vous n'avez pas mal ?

La question était sortit sans filtre. Il est vrai que ça le titillait depuis quelques temps mais il aurait peut-être dû ne pas être aussi direct. Mais il eut un petit rire en guise de réponse, vite suivit par un :

-J'ai vécu pire on va dire.

-Oh...

« 3/10 niveau réaction, Harry, mets y du tiens », se dit-il.

L'album _Music to be murdered by_ d'Eminem passait à présent.

-_Hello darkness my old friend_, fredonna Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

-Vous écoutez vraiment de tout, dit Tom.

Il avait les bras croisés, la tête posée dessus tournée vers Harry. Ses yeux marrons scrutaient celui qui l'embellissait.

-Oui, répondit le tatoueur, mon oncle m'a transmit ma passion pour tut ce qui est rock, métal, mon père pour le blues, le jazz et le reste c'est à Poudlard que c'est venu.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

-Je ne vous avait jamais vu auparavant, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Harry. Vous venez d'arriver ou... ?

-Je suis quelqu'un de discret, dit simplement Tom.

-D'accord, ah, enfin vous sentez quelque chose, rigola presque le tatoueur quand il vit du coin de l'œil ceux de son client se fermer durement.

-Il faut croire que je suis sensible au niveau des cervicales, fit-il.

-Chacun ses faiblesses, rigola Harry.

15h arriva vite et, comme s'il avait une horloge en tête, à pile, Harry se redressa, s'étira et dit :

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, Tom, je vous nettoie comme il faut et je vous libère ! Vous pouvez vous lever si vous voulez.

Tom se mit debout, se positionna dos au grand miroir et, comme plus tôt, en invoqua un autre plus petit pour voir le travail. Le tatoueur avait fait la tête et le corps de l'oiseau, il ne manquait plus que les ailes. Le début de tatouage était magnifique, il devait bien l'avouer.

-Je vous dis à demain donc, Tom, dit Harry quand le client eut enfilé sa chemise.

-À demain, répondit Tom en réajustant son col.

Il sortit sans un regard en arrière.


End file.
